bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GJ-Lewis X/My honor for the Bendy franchise (its future) and every community
Good evening (morning or afternoon depending where you live), everybody. As you know, CH5 came out yesterday and I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm so proudly appreciated that the communities (the BATIM Wiki here, BATIM Reddit, etc) are currently growing bigger along with the BATIM Wiki itself with more extended amount of content and pages still ongoing. Hopefully the actively said communities will expand big time when the BATIM console ports are released in world wide. Way back a year ago where Bendy and the Ink Machine started and release the first chapter on February 10, 2017, I haven't heard about the game's existence until 5 days later... and I found it. For the overall looks of this game related to vintage cartoons, I had an enjoyable memory watching old rubberhose cartoons (such as Disney, Fleischer, Iwerks, Merry Melodies 1929-30s, etc) with that 80s VCR in my grandparents' house long time ago when I was young... and I really adore this game and the Bendy franchise because of my interest of rubberhose cartoons since childhood that influence the series. The BATIM Wiki first started out as small when I create it on February 15, 2017; some little page amount and only few contributing users... From this same date last year, I dream and wish the game needs a lot more attention as a huge successful game so it can help making this Wiki grow big. I did some advertisements on social medias I'm at, such as Twitter, to draw everyone's attention on the game and I also even tweeted the announcement on the BATIM Wiki's creation to the game creator theMeatly and he gleefully retweet this as he's mighty glad that everyone's enjoying the game. Few more days later, the BATIM Wiki starts to grow with tons of users joining the community and help out... and it was like a dream come true. I'm precisely pleased by the news of the game gaining such popularity, bigger communities, and deserving such a great Wiki I made. Along with other social media communities regarding the series, the BATIM Wiki and its active community is still getting bigger and better, with ongoing amount of great users and helpful staff members. So proud to create a Wiki about a game that deserves a long-running franchise due to its popularity. Using Bertrum's words, defiantly makes my eyes come to tears at the thought, in joy. Don't go away, because the Bendy franchise is never over. Console ports scheduled for a release on November 20, a guidebook coming out on next year, and a next Bendy game after BATIM ends with CH5 according to theMeatly. Dreams always come true, everyone. Besides, I got a little announcement I want to share. While the Wiki sites are getting their URL changed (from wikia to fandom), the BATIM Wiki will be probably next to get its URL modified. When this happens, we'll later plan to rename this wiki to a totally different name after we get a second game after BATIM in the future (with a different title including Bendy's name instead of BATIM 2 or BATIM: The Sequel/Prequel). The BATIM Wiki will be retitled "Bendy's Cyclopedia" while the URL ("bendy-and-the-ink-machine.fandom.com") stays. (For those who never know what cyclopedia means, it is an archaic/old-fashioned term for encyclopedia. Yeah, fitting for the series' vintage time settings.) Thanks for reading this blog! PS - The chosen user who won the admin promotion is User:Mango-Pango. Welcome to the team! Regards, GJ-Lewis X [Mr. Lewis ;)] Category:Blog posts